Several firearm stocks are currently available that allow a user to support a firearm. However, currently available stocks may interfere with or fail to support a user's sighting through the optics or sights of a firearm. In spite of the different stocks available, there is still a need for new stock designs that better fit a user's body, clothing, and accessories. Some sock designs such as US patent application publication no. 2008/0000132 uses a dogleg design to allow a user to position their head in-line with the sight of the gun. Other examples of stock designs include U.S. design Pat. Nos. D636,834 and D603,013 which show variations of folding firearm stocks. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,412, U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,721, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,785. U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,688 discloses an adjustable cheek rest whose cheek rest comb is adjustable both longitudinally and vertically with respect to the butt stock to suit the needs of a particular shooter. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,794, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,997, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,397, U.S. design Pat. No. D567,895, and German patent application DE102006059914.